The Truth About Loving Someone
by Forget Me Not Maranda
Summary: Melody Smythe is the newest student at Dalton. With help from her best friend, Kurt Hummel, she tries to figure out deep family secrets, what true love is all about, and what a girl is supposed to do in a school ruled by boys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. "Is this really happening?" I asked myself as my dad's car pulled up to the school. The school was huge and looked like a castle to me.<p>

About a month ago my dad decided to send my brother Ethan to Dalton, the fancy and overpriced boarding school for boys. Ethan didn't want to go and made sure we knew it. He threatened to run away if he did, so my dad said he didn't have to go.

Well, my dad had already paid and figured he probably couldn't get his money back. Well, he got the idea to send me, his daughter. The school wasn't going to have it; they said I could go to the girl's school; they'd transfer the money and everything, about a mile down the road. Well, my father jumped the gun before he heard the whole thing.

He got his lawyer, Mr. Goldman, and good friend Burt Hummel involved. Burt had gotten his son and one of my bestest friends, Kurt, out of some stuff. So the man knows how to get what he wants. Mr. Goldman knows what he's doing; he's helped my dad through every single divorce he's been through.

After much negation, I am now an enrolled student at Dalton. My brother now lives in Cleveland with my grandparents. Last night my dad gave me the bad news, the explanation to why all this is going on; the reason why we moved back, why I am being sent to Dalton, and why Ethan was sent to Cleveland. Up to this point I was clueless.

"Honey, you've known for a while now that I could be called over at any time."

"Why now?" I asked. "I know why, but I just don't want you to go."

"Melody, honey, you've been a real trooper. I'm so proud of you. Your mother is too. You've been so strong and brave ever since. I'll be back in a year. It will fly by. I promise."

I hugged him, "I know daddy. I will miss you."

"I miss you already and I am still here. I love you, bug. Be good."

"Love you too daddy. I am always good, can you promise me something?"

"What, bug?"

"Be safe, come home in once piece, and don't forget us."

"I could never forget, what gave you that idea?"

"Just promise me. Please."

"I promise."

After that I packed up to move into my new room at Dalton; which my dad delivered first thing this morning before bringing me. My dad parked the car. He unbuckled his seat belt.  
>He got out of the car and stuck his head back in. "I'm going to have a word with the principal and then come and get you. Sit tight I'll be back."<p>

"Alright," I said giving him a smile. He smiled and shut the car door. I watched as he walked up the castle like building and went inside. I grabbed my phone, it's about 1pm and it's a Monday and this was a bad idea. I typed in Kurt's number and press "call" It rang twice, "Kurt Hummel speaking." Kurt said all formal like.

"Now is that the way to greet your best friend?"

"Melody Smythe, is that you?"

"The one and only."

"I keep forgetting to save your new number to my phone. I'm sorry. I can't talk long I am on my way to class."

"You won't be there long." I said looking out my window hoping to see my dad.

"Why on Earth would you say that?"

"Well because, I'm going to need a guide to show me around school and I said I knew you. I figured you'll be my guide. "

"What? They are letting you in? You are going here?" He said shocked, yet excited.

"Yes, sir, I am the first girl ever to attend Dalton."

"You're kidding me! This is amazing, I've missed you. I can't wait to help you design your room and everything. Oh, you can come and stay with me and the family on the weekend. Oh, I can't wait."

"Calm down, we can discuss all of this and more once I get in there. I'll text you all the details once I get them myself." I said as I looked out the window and saw my dad and a young and very nice dressed woman walked towards the car. "Gotta go, my dad's back."

"Alright, bye love."

"Later love." I said hanging up quickly. I shoved my phone in my blazer pocket and got out of the car. I straightened my blazer and skirt once I got out, trying to look presentable. They stopped in front of me. "Melody, this is Mrs. Ryder. Mrs. Ryder this is my daughter, Melody Smythe."

"Hello," She said extending her hand.

"Hello." I said shaking her hand.

"Melody, I'll be showing you around Dalton today and helping you with anything you need."

"Thank you."

"I hate to leave, but I got to go." My dad said with a saddened look.

"Bye daddy. Call me?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Bye bug, you know I will. I love you and show them boys whose boss and don't do anything stupid."

"I will daddy and I won't do anything stupid, promise. I love you too."

"Bye." He said walking back to the car.

"Bye." I called. With a smile and a wave he started the car and drove off, leaving me here at an all-boys' school. If you think about it, it sounds kinda nice. The all boys' school thing and being the only girl part, not my dad head back overseas. I turned to Mrs. Ryder, she smiled and said. "Before we begin the head master would like a word with you." Oh lovely, this will go great.

"Yes, of course." I said calmly. I prayed to God this won't end badly. We walk into the large building and into a fancy reception area. We walk to a door, Mrs. Ryder knocked twice the opened the door. "Mr. Wilder, Ms. Smythe is here to see you."

"Yes, thank you. Send her in." A voice, I guess belonging to Mr. Wilder, answered. Timidly I walked into the office. It was coved in old photos and book selves. In the middle was an older man, early to mid-sixties. He sat at his desk, which had a file opened on it. Two comfortable looking leather chairs where in front of it. There was a big open window behind him, which had a good view of the grounds. The man stood and smile. "Good day, Ms. Smythe. I've wondered when you'd arrive." He said extending his hand for a hand shake.

"Good after noon, sir." I smiled has I shook his hand.

"Please, take a seat." He said politely.

"Thank you." I said sitting down in the leather chair. I looked over my shoulder, Mrs. Ryder was gone. Mr. Wilder put on his reading glasses and looked down at the file. "Ms. Smythe, you have an outstanding record; all A's and B's, decent attendance record, all good remarks from your teachers, and a master of the arts."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't say I'm a master. I just have a passion for the arts."

"Sure looks like it. Ms. Smythe, as you know you are the first girl to ever attend this fine school. Now, I am sure the boys won't mind it one bit. I know when I was their age I wouldn't." The old man laughed. "Now, I would like you to report any bad behavior from them, if you know what I mean, if it occurs. Don't be afraid to speak out."  
>And the conversation continued as such. He said that most clubs might not allow a girl in, so I could join any of the girls' school's clubs if I wish too, that I must not allow boys in my room alone with me after eleven. I couldn't help to wonder if Kurt applied to that rule, I mean we had sleep overs all the time. "Ms. Smythe, feel free to stop by if you have any questions. Also, we'll be introducing you to the rest of the student body at 6 o' clock in the dining room tonight. "<p>

"I will be there sir and thank you."

"Good to hear. I hope you enjoy your time here. Good day, Ms. Smythe. Mrs. Ryder will be waiting outside for you."

"Have a good one as well, sir." I said walking out and shutting the door behind me. I saw Mrs. Ryder stand up and turn towards me. "I'll show you around now." She said with a smile. She took me around to each of my classes, English, US History, Chemistry, French III, Algebra II, Art, and theater. She showed me where important parts of the school. Like the library, dining room, the place where most everyone hangs out during down time and the sleeping quarters. She never took me into these places just where they were, weird.

Guess she didn't want the boys to get distracted. We walked down to one of the last doors in the sleeping quarters. She stopped and said, "This is your room. Everything you'll also need is in a box in there along with your other things. Things like your textbooks, school supplies, and more. I have to go, but if you need me I'll either be in the admiration office or the library."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and here's your key." She said handing me a fancy key.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. She nodded and walked off. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was cover with boxes. There was a navy blue couch and a big flat screen on the wall. It had a king size bed, that looked like it was made for a princess. Had drapes on it and everything. The walls were a navy blue like my blazer.

I walked over and opened what I believed to be my closet; it was a freaking huge walk in closet. It could hold everything I owned and so much more. I next walked to the bath room. It was huge. I had my own vanity area with big mirror and everything, a huge shower, a bath with jets, a toilet of course, and a linen closet. Dang, I felt out of place.

I walked over to a box which had a piece of paper on it, it was my schedule. Told me everything form when to get up and when to go to bed. I grabbed my cell, 4:00pm on the dot. The last classes of the day just got out. I quickly called Kurt, it rang once. "I need details."

"I need you here at my room now!" I rushed over and grabbed my key. "Room 132A, can you hurry?"

"Of course."

"Good. I need you and your decorating brilliance, like right now."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a mess; it would take you all night to do this alone." Kurt said walking into my room, after our long tear filled reunion. It's been a year since we've seen each other. I've missed him a lot. "You're lucky you've got me. This place will look fabulous in no time."

"Good to hear. We've got to be in the dining room at six. Then you can't be in here after eleven." I said opening another box, just shoes.

"No problem, we work an hour then dinner. Then back to work till I have to head back. I might bring reinforcements with me during round two." Kurt sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Let's organize. We can do the clothing and closet now, it won't take as long. Then we'll do the other stuff after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." I said grabbing some of my clothing boxes. We worked hard and caught up as best we could in a short amount of time. I told him and everything and he told me everything. "So am I going to meet this Blaine guy tonight?"

"Yes, you'll love him. Best boyfriend ever! Just keep in mind, he's mine."

"I got it. No worries, I got a whole school of guys to go after."  
>He laughed and smiled at as he hung up the last shirt. A lot of my clothes I'm getting rid of thanks to Kurt's fashion advice. They are stored in a box in the back of the closet. "Another reason I love you, you better prepare to go shopping Saturday morning."<p>

"I am and I've been gone too long." I check my phone, five minutes till dinner. "We gotta go. Five minutes, can we make it?"

"Of course we can. No problem."

"Awesome, let me fix my hair really fast." I said rushing to my bathroom.

"You look fabulous, come on."

"One second, I am just double checking." I stared at my reflection. I honestly look a lot like my cousin, who I believe is going here too. We could practically pass as siblings, our Dads are twins go figure. My long, straight rusted brown hair, parted with my signature side bangs looked good. My makeup made my hazel green eyes pop. I looked a lot like my mother except for my nose; I have my father's nose which I can pull off. I brushed my hair quickly and ran to meet back with Kurt.

He grabbed my hand and we ran down three different corridors. We had less than a minute when we about ran into Mrs. Ryder. "Oh, there you are. Ms. Smythe, I was on my way to get you. Good evening, Mr. Hummel, why don't you go ahead a join the other students?"

"Yes, Ma'am" He said letting go of my hand, walking into the dining room, and leaving me alone.

"Mr. Wilder is telling the boys a few new rules changes before we introduce you. When you hear Mr. Wilder introduce you just head on up to the stage." Mrs. Ryder said walking to a different entrance. I followed closely behind her. We stopped and waited by an open door. I stood as far from it as I could, I didn't want to be seen. I was so nervous.

Mrs. Ryder could see that, "Calm down, you look as pale as a ghost. I was the same way when I first started. You'll get a lot of cat calls and some comments, but they will soon get over it. No worries just hold your head high. Everything will be fine."

"Alright, thanks." I smiled nervously. I could hear Mr. Wilder, "Now, I would like to introduce our newest student, Ms. Melody Smythe." That was my cue; I look a deep breath and walked out.

I heard the boys talking as soon as my name was said; it grew louder when I walked on a stage area. The dining room looked like a fancy restaurant mixed with an eloquent banquet hall with a fancy stage. I walked confidently as I could to where Mr. Wilder stood. I shook hands with him and turned to the crowd.

I had died and went to boy heaven. There were so many good looking boys. "Hello, I'm Melody Smythe." I said speaking clearly into the microphone. The room quieted down when I spoke. Nice to know they have manners. A lot of the boys seemed to be happy to see me. I could see Kurt at a table of fine looking boys, especially the one next to him. Could that be the mysterious Blaine? I hope so; they'd be so cute together.

"I am happy to be a student here at Dalton and I hope you guys enjoy having me as a classmate." _What kind of introduction was that_? I asked myself. Mr. Wilder took the microphone again.

"We are happy to have you, Mrs. Smythe. Now please take your seat and dinner will be served shortly." I nodded and walked straight towards Kurt, ignoring the admirers around me.

"Melody, glad you could join us." Kurt smiled. "Here, sit down and make yourself at home." Kurt had gone into host mode. He wanted me to feel welcomed and with all the guys staring it was hard to feel at home. I smiled and said, "Thank you." I said as I sat next to Kurt and a good looking, tall, blonde boy with some dark under lights.

Kurt had given me a run down on who might be sitting with us while we organized my closet. He told me who might be there and what they're like. He thought it would help me be less nervous if I knew what to expect. Kurt cleared his throat. The handsome tan skinned, brown eyed, dark curly haired boy spoke first, "Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt has told me quite a bit about you."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I've heard quite a lot about you as well, all good of course."  
>Dang! Kurt is a lucky, lucky man. I'd take this dapper looking boy any day. Kurt smiled at me, he could tell I approved.<p>

Then a cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes smiled at me and spoke, "Hello, I'm Thad Harwood." Kurt didn't say practically anything about Thad other than he might be sitting with us.

"Hi, Thad it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Next to speak was a boy who was a bit chubby with brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Trent Nixon." He smiled at me. From what've heard Trent is a super nice guy, he reminds me of my uncle Johnny, my mom's older brother. All he needs is a Go-T and he'll be my uncle's twin.

"Hello, Trent." I smiled back at my uncle look alike.  
>Before Trent could say something else the boy next to him spoke up. "It's nice to have you here, Melody. I'm David Thompson." He was a good looking African American boy.<p>

"Nice to meet you as well, David." I smiled back. He winked and the guy next to him spoke up. I couldn't help but to blush. David was defiantly the flirty type. "I am Wes Montgomery." He spoke so formal. He was from Asian decent and kinda cute.

It's nice to meet you, Wes." I said with a smile. Kurt never said much about Wes, except he can be a stiff, but he's pretty cool.

A handsome boy with black shaggy hair smiled at me. He had such a pretty smile. "It's nice to meet you Melody. It's always nice to see a new face around campus, especially one as pretty as yours. I'm Nick Duval." Kurt was right when he said Nick is charming, boy was he right.

I was smiling a big and goofier smile now, the cute guy called me pretty. "Thank you, Nick. You're too sweet. It's nice to meet you too."

Lastly, the handsome blonde with brown under lights spoke. He had such pretty brow eyes. "The name is Jeff Sterling and I agree with my good friend Nick. We haven't had such a beautiful face here in a long while. It's nice to have you here." He smiled and extending his hand for a handshake. I shook hands with him, his hand were so soft and warm.

Kurt didn't say much about Jeff. He said he's got an awesome personality and best friends with Nick. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jeff." I said tying to give a flirty smile, which actually seemed to work. My flirting sucks, maybe the boys are so girl deprived that even sucky flirting works. I mean two good looking guys within seconds of each other called me pretty and beautiful. That's a record for me.

Waiters came with trays of food, I felt as if I was in a restaurant. They placed a plate in front of each of us, it was always something different. Some had steak, chicken, a burger or anything. I had grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I looked to Kurt, "I ordered for you, I hope you like."

"Thank you and believe me I do." I smiled back. This place is too fancy for me. A waiter came and gave us our drinks. I had just water; I'm not picky about what I drink. The food was so good, it melted in my mouth. Amongst the other conversations around me I heard a voice say, "What classes do you have?" It was Jeff.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked like moron.

"Yes, you," He laughed.

"Oh, um, I think it's English, US History, Chemistry, French III, Algebra II, Art, and then Theater. Pretty sure it's in that order too."

"Then I guess we have Chemistry and Theater together then." He smiled.

"Oh really, well, then I'm glad I'll have someone I know in there with me."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior and you are?" I asked sweetly.

"I am a junior too." He smiled. He is cute, he's a junior, and we've got classes together. I think I found a keeper, maybe. I smiled and just as I was about to say  
>something the bell rang, dinner was over. What no desert?<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he stood up.

"I'll see you, save me a seat in Chemistry?"

"I will."

"Well, thank you. See you later, Jeff." I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow, Melody." He smiled before walking away. I honestly couldn't wait till Chemistry tomorrow. I walked over to Kurt who was being all romantic with Blaine. I turned and waited till they were done, I didn't want to interrupt. I checked my cell and replied to all my gal pals girls wanted to know what Dalton was like and how many hot guys I could set them up with. I will never hear the end of this.

"Mel," I heard Kurt say from behind me. I turned to look at him. "Do you mind if Blaine joins us?" Kurt asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Of course he can, the more the merrier and the faster we get done."

"Oh yay!" Kurt said happily. "Let's go we got a lot of work to do." He smiled as he took Blaine's hand and hurried off towards my room. I hurried to catch up with them. Once we made it to my hallway I hurried a head to open my door. Then the boys and I had to work. Kurt with his great sense of décor and Blaine who can move the heavy stuff and me the girl just trying to make this place feel like home worked like crazy to get this done.

"This took a lot less time to pack or so it felt like it did." I said sitting on my couch.

"Or this stuff is multiplying. Phew, two boxes to go. This will take no time." Kurt said sitting next to me. I looked at the clock on my wall; it was about fifteen till eleven.

"If you guys want to go you can. I've got it covered."

"No, I'm here to help you and that's what I am going to do."

"Same here, I've had a lot of fun doing this. Kurt never told me how fun you are Mel." Blaine said placing one of my picture frames on one of the selves.

"You too Blaine, you are awesome. Kurt you've been holding out on us, I should've came back sooner." I smiled.

"Oh hush, you know each other now. I agree, you should've, but I am just glad you're home now." Kurt said standing up. "Now let's finish this room." So we did and in less than three minutes we were done.

"Thank you, both. I really appreciate this." I said to them I really meant it.

"You're welcome, Melody. It's been a pleasure to meet you." Blaine said sweetly. I hugged him and said, "Back at you. We need to hang again."

"We've got all year."

"That we do, but I don't have all night. Mel, this has been so fun, but I am so exhausted. I love you, but I got to go." Kurt said giving me a hug.

"I understand, and I love you too. Bye boys." I said as they walked out.

"See ya, Mel." Blaine called.

"Good night, love." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. I closed my door and examined my room. Just the way I wanted it, very me, very original, and very homey. I stripped and hopped into my shower. The hot water felt amazing on my exhausted self. I got out and changed into the most comfy pajamas, old t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants. I throw my dirty clothes in my hamper and laid out my outfit for tomorrow.

I plugged up my cell and I had a text message. It was from my cousin. "Nice speech tonight, really creative. See you tomorrow, best of luck. "I sighed and replied. "Don't be such a troll. I'll see you tomorrow."

I then called my dad. "Hey, sweetie," He answered.

"Hi, daddy," I said happily.

"How was your day?" I told him everything, leaving out my flirting attempts. He seemed to find it quite entertaining from his side comments. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, sounds like you had a busy day."

"It was, I'm going to miss you, daddy. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. I'll write you and Ethan every day."

"I will write back and I will make Ethan write back."

He laughed, "That's my girl."

"I love you daddy."

"Love you, bug. Good night."

"Good night, daddy." I said waiting till he hung up to hit the end button. I set my alarm clock on my phone for seven and made sure my phone wasn't on silent.  
>I flipped the light switch and turned on the TV. I couldn't really see it from my bed but I need some noise. I climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable. First nights for me are the hardest. I said a prayer, asking for God's help and to watch over my dad. After saying amen I rolled over and tried to get some sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the most annoying sound in the world, my alarm clock. I rolled over and slapped the off button. I couldn't be late to class on my official first day of classes, besides I was really excited to see what they'll be like.

I got up and turned off my TV. I really didn't want to hear about infomercials as I got ready. I turned my iPod on shuffle and got ready. I love listening to music while I get ready or do anything really.

I made my makeup look fabulous, straightened my curly hair, and got dressed in my uniform. I checked the time 7:30am. Thirty minutes till breakfast and hour till class. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the box with my schedule on it.

I folded the schedule and put it into my blazer pocket. I opened the box and inside was a Dalton cardigan, a Dalton hoodie, six binders made ready for class; each had all the material they've already covered and was perfectly organized, and a cute navy blue and red striped bow hair clip, which matches my tie.

I hung up the hoodie and cardigan in my closet, put the bow in my hair, and slid my binders into my navy blue and silver messenger bag. With plenty of time to spare I laid on my couch and texted Kurt. He and Blaine said they'd meet me at breakfast.

I decided to head down early, I got sick of just lying there and I didn't want to be late.

Nervously I walked down towards the dining room. I as I walked alone I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. "Hey Melody, wait up!" The voice that belonged to the footsteps called. I stopped and turned to see Nick.

"Hey Nick." I smiled at him.

"Good morning, what are you doing walking these scary halls all alone?"

"I am just heading to the dining room." I blushed. "I'm glad you found me, I honestly don't know where I am going."

"How about I give you a tour? Just ask and I'll be more than happy to show around this place."

"I will have to take you up on that offer."

"Any time is fine with me." He smiled as he opened the door to the dining room and held it open for me. "You weren't as far as you thought."

"Thank you," I said walking through. "I guess not." We one of the first people in there, we sat at the table and began talking. Nick is so charming, funny, and sweet. Are all the boys here Prince Charming or what?

Turned out Nick and I have Algebra II together. Which is kinda awesome, I am actually looking forward to class now.

I mean I have English with Blaine, US History with my cousin, Chemistry with Jeff, French III with Kurt, Algebra II with Nick, I don't have Art with anyone I know as far I know, but I love art so it's cool, and then Theater with Jeff. Classes with these guys are reasons enough to be excited in my opinion anyways.

The rest of the guys came and we ate breakfast. Nick and I's conversation pretty much ended when the other guys showed up. I had a muffin and a coffee, best muffin ever. Like last night Jeff sat next to me and we talked.

After breakfast was over Blaine and I walked to English. The teacher, Mrs. Buster was so nice and funny. We began a novel called _"Les Miserables." _I knew the title because of the Musical based off it. I couldn't wait to begin to read it. Next was US History.

I walked in and set my books down. "Well, well, about time I found you." A sly voice said from behind me. A voice I knew all too well.

"I just followed that foul smell you leave in the air." I turned to face my cousin, Sebastian. He looked like he could be my brother.

"That stung a little." He laughed. I hugged him. It was nice to have some family nearby.

"It's good to see you, troll. I figured you'd love this place."

"Oh I do and you will too." He smiled as the bell rang. He walked over to his desk as Mr. Stark walked in and took role. After the most boring class ever I hurried off to

Chemistry, which would normally fill me with dread, but I have something to look forward too. I walked in and found Jeff sitting at a table with his books in the seat next to him, he saved me a seat.

"Well, thank you." I smiled walking up the table.

"I said I would." He said moving his binders. I sat down and laid my stuff down. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I think we are just doing a work sheet. We've got a sub. Subs give us a Periodic Table of The Elements work sheets." And Jeff was right. All we had to do is color the table, we were done in no time.

"What do you think of Dalton so far?" He asked.

"I like it, its super fancy which isn't me."

"So you're not one of those girls?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of girl are you referring to?"

"The "I love to spend all of daddy's money, I'm so rich, I'm a material girl, you ain't rich then you're not my type," that kind of girl." He said doing his best "girl" voice. I died laughing.

"No, no, I am not." I laughed on the brink of tears.

"Good to know, the girls at the other school are. It's annoying. My ex went there, I hated being around her friends. To them money was everything."

"Wow, some people. Money is not everything; it's just something that's nice to have so you can provide for yourself and family."

"Nicely said," He smiled at me. "You are so different from them, I like it."

"Aw, thank you. I can't put my finger on it, but you're different too. Being different is a wonderful thing." I smiled.

"It really is. Ok, so what's your favorite color?"

"You seriously just asked that?"

"If you wanna know someone you gotta ask questions."

"Blue."

"I like red. Now you ask."

"Ok, um what's your favorite movie?" The rest of class went on like this. Who know asking someone random questions could be so fun. I was deeply saddened when class ended. We had an hour break for lunch.

Blaine, Kurt, and I headed to The Lima Bean to grab something to eat and coffees. Those two are the cutest. I want my relationship, with whoever I end up dating, is as cute, and successful as theirs. Right now, it made me feel out of place and alone.

After lunch we headed back to Dalton and I headed to French III with Kurt. It was wonderful. The instructor was this good looking French guy with a sexy accent. I loved to hear him talk.

I had to choice my French name, Renee. It's my middle name, it's a simple choice, but not creative as I'd like. I'm practically right with them lesson wise; we were at this same chapter at my old school. Kurt is a joy in French. We sat and texted each other saying how cute, Monsieur Andre was.

Then I headed to Algebra II. Even with Nick to talk to it was a snooze fest. Our teacher, Mr. Rivers, could put himself to sleep and I think he did at one point. Talking to Nick was the highlight of the period.

Next was Art, one of my favorite classes. From what I could tell, I didn't know anyone in the class, but I didn't care, I can make friends. The teacher, Mrs. Harbinger, had me begin in a self-portrait and then begin working on drawing random objects organized on a piece of paper to tell a story.

She handed me a sketch pad, ebony pencil, eraser, and a bigger piece of paper for the random objects project and told me good luck and yell if I needed her. I was able to get my portrait done by the end of class and she loved it. She said it was unique and creative. Awesome, the teacher loved it.

Now, time for theater, I honestly couldn't wait. I walked into the theater and a very excited curly red headed lady in her early twenties walked up to me and smiled.

"You're Melody right?" She asked in her thick New Yorker accent.

"Yes, I am."  
>"I'm Mrs. Hawthorne. I am so happy to have you in my class. You are the first girl here and I get to teach you, which is awesome. Secondly as an artist, having a girl in this class creates so many opportunities. Now, what do you know about the theater?"<p>

"I know some stuff. I know stage directions and technical stuff and I know quite a bit when it comes to acting."

"Thank you. That's good, I hate giving crash courses in stage directions and stuff like that. Take a seat anywhere and we shall begin." She smiled clutching her clip board.

"Alright, I am excited."

"Honey you should be, this is show biz! It is thriving with excitement!" She said walking off to her special area where her desk is. I looked and found Jeff sitting next to a guy who looked like Thad and another blonde guy. I sat next to him. "Hey." I smiled at him as I sat down.

"Hey Melody, are you excited?"

"Heck yes!"

"Lately we've been reading really boring plays, nothing to exciting. Don't get your hopes up for something awesome."

"Today is a new day. Who knows what's going to happen."

Then Mrs. Hawthorne stood and did roll call. "Class today we are doing improv. Improv is informal acting. No scripts, only a topic. Today, you'll pick your own partners and I'll give you a topic. Only groups of two, this is an even numbered class, this shouldn't be a problem. Go sit with your partner now, please. Then we shall begin."

A lot of the guys got up and moved. I looked at Jeff, he hadn't moved.

"Want to be partners?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes!" I blurted out in excitement. I fail today.

"Awesome." He smiled. "I can't wait to see how this turns out." Once everyone was in their groups Ms. Hawthorne started to call each group. Some were funny, others serious. One was two roommates fight over who ate the other's sandwich.

Then the one of the boy telling his dad he was joining the army was a heart breaking serious one. My mind drifted to my dad during that one. Was that what it was like for him?

"Ok, lastly we have Jeff Sterling and Melody Smythe." Mrs. Hawthorne announced. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Oh no, this was happening. Jeff got up and walked to the stage and I followed nervously. Once on stage my nerves grew more and more.

"Your topic can be heart breaking or romantic or both, depends on how you wanna go with it." She paused. "You're a couple who is on the brink of splitting. Ok, break a leg. You may begin." I turned and looked at Jeff, he looked so calm.

"Honey, please don't do this." He said with sadness in his eyes and voice. He'd instantly taken character.

"I…I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore." I stuttered, talking on the role of the heartbroken wife.

"Please, we can work this out." He begged.

"Work this out, honey, I've tried. I have tried so hard and it hasn't gotten better. This is a marriage, John, a marriage. If it's going to work then you have to put some effort into it to. I feel like I'm the only one trying to save this." I said trying to bring tears. It wasn't working, but I felt the pain in my voice. I thought maybe using character names would hopefully give us a boost in acting points.

"Charlotte, please." Awesome he caught on to what I was doing.

"I love you John, but I'm not so sure about your love for me anymore." I turned as if I was about to walk out a door. "All I want to know is if you still love me, but if it's gone tell me know before I go."

"Charlotte," He paused. I pretended to wipe tears from my face. "From the first moment I saw you I was in love with you. No other girl ever could or will compare to you. Form that moment when I asked you out on our first date, when I watched you walk down the aisle, and to this moment now. Over time my love for you has grown and grown and continues to grow. It will never stop growing. If you leave now, I will wait for you. I will never stop. Charlotte, I love you and I promise to do my best to keep the best thing that's ever happened to me from leaving." He said with pain in his voice. He is amazing at this.

"John," I said as I turned to face him, and I had no idea what I was going to say next. So I do what I've seen in thousands of chick flicks, romance, and romantic comedies before. Boldly I walked up to him, got on my tip toes, placed both of my hand on the sides of his face and kissed him. I closed my eyes and locked lips with him. To my utter shock he kissed back.

This isn't, this wasn't, but it was happening. I was kissing Jeff on stage in front of like a dozen people and a teacher. I shared my first kiss with all of these people. A thousand and one emotions raced through me. I pulled away and I still held his face in my hands. His expression was disbelief.

I looked into his eyes and said. "I love you too, John. That's all I needed to know is that you loved me too. This can work if we work together, just promise me this."

"I promise, I promise." He pulled me into his arms and end scene. Oh my goodness! That freaking just happened. There was a roar of applause.

"Bravo, bravo!" Mrs. Hawthorne yelled among the bunch of guys cheering and whistling.

She quieted the group and I walked away from Jeff's embrace. "That was wonderful. You two have great chemistry together. I must say, Jeff, fabulous work in that dialogue and Melody, good thinking of the stage-kiss. This is a good lesson, a punch, a slap; hug, kiss, etc. can buy you time when it comes to improv; like what was demonstrated by these two fine actors, wonderful job!" She said applauding us.

I looked at Jeff; he was blushing and had the expression as I did. What did I just do?


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell rang I grabbed my things quickly and headed for the door. I felt my heart racing and the butterflies in my stomach get worse. "Melody, wait." I heard Jeff say from behind me.

Oh how could I confront him? I kissed him, a kiss changes things right? I couldn't run from him or my feelings. I could, but I'd just be making a mess and I really didn't want that.

I stopped and turn to see him. "Hey, you really sprinted out of there. I wanted to…" He said stopping right in front of me.

"I am sorry. Back there I shouldn't have done that. I mean I didn't …" I interrupted and began to babble.

"Melody…calm down."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to give you the wrong message and I really don't want to mess up and friendship and…" Before I could utter another word Jeff's lips met mine in a beautiful embrace.

A rush of an indescribable emotion exploded through my body, like the fireworks on the Fourth of July. If I could save a moment forever, it'd be this one. He was a great kisser.

We pulled away and I looked into his hazel eyes, our foreheads touching. I took a small step back and looked at him. "Wow, um Jeff… I..." I paused, smiling from ear to ear, as I found what I needed to say. "That was great, but I don't want to rush into anything right now. I want to take it slow and get to know you and be friends and then maybe…"

"Melody," He interrupted, his smile was lovely. "I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I just really wanted to kiss you and I felt if I didn't do it now I would never get the chance to again."

"Jeff…"

"Plus, it got you to stop babbling." He laughed.

"You know how to kill the mood." I laughed too.

"I'm about to kill it again by reminding you that we have a test on the elements tomorrow in Chemistry. There is a very good chance you will have to take it, better  
>study up."<p>

"Ewe, no, I hate this, why me?"

"Because you're the new kid," He smiled walking away. I faster walked to catch up with him.

"Being the new kid sucks." I sighed.

"It does, but it'll get better."

"Eh, it better and soon."

"I've been the new kid before, it's not fun. I didn't fit in too well, but you ironic as it sounds will fit in here quite nicely." He laughed.

"What? You're so nice and awesome. Why didn't you fit in? I'm awkward, nerdy, and can't walk a straight line so of course I'm used to being ignored, but you?"

"I was ten and we moved and I went to a new school, I was the known as the weird blonde kid with glasses who tripped over the trash can. Because when I walked into class on my first day, I tripped over the trash can. I landed face first with a busted lip, bent glasses, and spilling the trash everywhere."

"Aw, that's horrible I am sorry. I thought I was bad."

"Nah, it's funny to me now. I haven't known you long enough to agree to that."

"You'll know soon enough. Especially since I have to wear high heels every day I am bound to fall sooner or later."

"Maybe I'll be there to see it or maybe I'll be there to catch you."

I blushed and looked away, "Maybe, you will."

"You know, you are a good kisser."

"You're pretty good too, but then again it was my first kiss, so how would I know?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "That was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"Yeah, I am. You've never been kissed?"

"Till now, where are you headed?" I asked finally noticing we'd walked almost to the dorm rooms.

"Oh, I was going to drop of stuff off in my room, where are you headed?"

"I am going to my room to do homework."

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Sure you want to?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Hey, if you have your Chemistry stuff we could study together." I suggested with a smile.

"I can't, I've got something to do, but another day I can, rain check?"

"Yeah, whenever you want to." I said with a reassuring smile. Darn it! What could be so important?

"Cool, thanks."

"No problem." I sighed. He walked me to my door and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later."

"See ya, Jeff. Hey, don't get used to what happened in theater." I smiled.

"Same goes for you." He winked, before walking away. I watched him leave, before walking inside. With butterflies killing my poor, poor tummy I grabbed my cell and called Kurt.

"Hey Mel, How was your first day?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Kurt, it was awesome, so very awesome. I need to talk to you, face to face, when you can come by?"

"Not till later, I'm busy with afterschool stuff."

"Ugh, not you too," I sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind, tell you later. I've got to go."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I understand completely."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up. I turned on my iPod got out my Chemistry and got to work. So after about ten or maybe fifteen minutes of studying and finishing my homework, I quit. I couldn't just sit there anymore.

So, I went for a walk around the school; if I got lost I'd call Kurt. I walked down at least three different hallways lost in thought. I was kinda surprised how quiet it was. I figured an all-boys school would be anything, but quiet.

Then as I walked down one hallway I began to hear the beat to a song. Then I heard the lyrics. "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry was being sung by a boy with a voice of pure gold. It was beautiful.

I walked faster and faster to find out who was singing. _"__Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue. Never planned that one day I'd be losing you. In another life you would be my girl."_They'd changed the lyrics, but I loved how it sounded.

I walked faster to find when it was coming from. I turned down the next hall and saw an open door. The song was louder now. Then someone else began to sing. His voice was velvet and hypnotizing. I could listen to it all day._"You were June and I was your Johnny Cash. Never one without the other we made a pact. Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on...woe. Someone said you had your tattoo removed"_

I stopped at the door and looked in. There was a large group of guys. Most of which were singing the tune of the song and there in the middle stood the singer. "_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.__" _Nick was singing.

I watched as he sang it with heart and the others stayed in tune and dance along. I felt my heart jump into my throat. The butterflies were worse than before. He was so dreamy and his voice was even dreamier.

Then, Blaine took over; he was the golden voice from before. _"All this money can't buy me a time machine. Can't replace you with a million ring, I should've told you what you meant to me. Cause now I pay the price. In another life you would be my girl__." _Blaine sang the rest of song beautifully.  
><em><span><br>"You were the one that got away, the one that got away."_Nick sang the last line with such heart I could feel it. I couldn't help but smile.

"That was an awesome job guys." Wes said clapping. "It's defiantly a contender for regionals this year."

"It was great, I loved it." Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt? Kurt's in this group? Why didn't he tell me? Then I saw Jeff talking to Nick.

They laughed and gave each other a bro-hug. Why am I the last to find out about this? Why did Kurt not tell me about this awesome choir?

"Alright guys, meeting dismissed." I heard Wes say as I heard a gavel hit. I quickly walked away, I didn't want to get caught spying. Though, I bet they'd love an audience.

I walked down the next hall and then walked casually back to my room. I have to ask Kurt about this choir and remember to work up the nerve to ask Nick for that tour.

The next day as Kurt and I walked to French I asked, "Kurt, does this school have a choir?"

"It's not really; there is a glee club or also known as a show choir. Why do you ask?" He said giving me a confused look.

"Well, you've known I've always had a love for singing. I was wondering because I wanted to join if there was one."

"I see how did you find out about the Warblers?" He asked giving me a smile.

"I went for a walk last night a found you guys mid performance. Why didn't you tell me you were in it?"

"Figured you knew, I mean it's a big deal here." Seriously, wow who would've thought that these guys would like to sing more than sports? "Not to mention Blaine loves to talk about it."

"I never heard of it till I saw you guys last night. Do you think they'll let me in?"

"Well, you'll have to audition. Not to mention you'll have to get past the council. They are all about the rules and the rules are so old fashion."

"So no girls allowed?" I asked jokingly.

Kurt laughed and said, "Well, you got into the school and girls weren't allowed before. I think they'll love you and beg to let you in."

"I doubt that last part. Can I go today?"

"I don't see why not." Kurt smiled. I got excited and bit my lower lip to hide my excitement. "Meet me after seventh. We can practice your song and then go."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to get in first." He said as we walked into the class. "You never did tell me what you were going to tell me yesterday."

"I know." I smiled thinking about it. "And you will find out later." I said sitting on my desk. Kurt sat in the desk next to mine.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Does Nick have a girlfriend?" I asked looking down at the ground.

Kurt looked at me and smiled a sly smile. "Why? Are you interested?"

"No reason I am just curious."

"Sure you are." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "He is single at the moment."

"Oh, really, I figured he'd be taken."

"No dear and he's not the only bachelor at our table."

"Do you mind filling me in?"

"Trent is single, but he's plays on my team. Thad is single and Jeff is too."

"Huh, once again I thought they'd be in relationships."

"Not everyone in the world is always in a relationship. There are single people out there too."

"I know and I am one of them."

"You'll find someone. I got a good feeling about it. When have my feeling been wrong?"

"I can't think of a time off the top of head."

"That is because it's almost never wrong." Just as Kurt said this soon as the teacher walked in. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Kurt and I never did get to finish our conversation. French class flew by and so did algebra II. I couldn't help but steal glimpses of Nick during class. My mind kept drifting back to when he sang. Maybe that's why class went by so quickly.

In art I found one of my newest best friends, Trent. I didn't know we had art together, but we do, I guess I over looked him on the first day. He is so funny; I couldn't stop laughing all of class. The boy had sass and knew how to use it right.

In theater I got nervous. I didn't want to do improv again, not for a while. Lucky for me, we discussed famous plays and musicals. After words I hurried out to meet Kurt. He waited by the library for me.

"I hope you have a song. We don't have time to practice. We are meeting earlier today for some reason so we need to go."

"Yeah, I've got a song." I said following him off to the room I spied into last night. I didn't have a song. As we walked, I thought of a few songs that I could do. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach as we walked in. Everyone was sitting down in comfy looking leather chairs.

I followed Kurt to where Blaine sat. I took a seat and stayed quiet.

The room was full of boys I've never seen before, which made me even more nervous. I looked around the room and saw Nick and Jeff sitting together. Jeff smiled and waved to me, and so did Nick. I flashed a nervous smile and a shy wave.

The sound of the gavel hitting the table echoed though the room. "Order, order" Wes said placing the gavel down on the table. Thad and David sat next to him. "It has come to my attention we have a guest with us. Melody, we welcome you."

I stood and said confidently. "Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering if you would consider allowing me to join The Warblers."

"Melody, we appreciate your interest, but we'll have to discuss the matter and see if other members agree to let you join."

"Oh, alright, thank you."

"Why don't we do it now, we don't have anything other than planning regionals." David spoke up.

"I agree with David." Thad said looking at Wes.

Wes sighed and said, "Well then we shall discuss the matter now." He looked at me. "Melody, will you kindly leave the room momentarily so we may discuss this."

"Yes, of course." I said nervously as I walked out into the hall closing the door behind me. I pushed my ear up to the door to hear what they were saying, but no luck, only muffled voices that I couldn't make out.

I paced back and forth and as I paced a brilliant idea came to mind. I thought of a song that seemed fitting with the idea I had. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself when I do this.

I said the lyrics over and over again as I paced waiting for that door to open. After what felt like hours, which was actually around five or less minutes, the door opened and I put my plan into place.

I smiled at the guy who opened the door and I counted to three then I began to sing _"Break It to Me Gently"_by Brenda Lee.

_"Break it to me gently; let me down the easy way."_I sang in a sweet, smooth, and soulful way _"__Make me feel that you still love me. If it's just, if it's just for one more day."_I said gliding my hand on back of one of the leather couches where a group of guys sat. I began to hear the boys join in by making the back ground music.

_"Break it to me gently. So my tears, my tears won't fall too fast. If you must go, then go slowly. Let me love you to the last."_I slid my hand along the couch where Nick, Jeff, and some guy I've yet to meet sat. _"The love we shared for, oh, so long is such a big part of me. If you must take your love away," _I sang placing my hand on Nick's shoulder. _"Take it gradually."_I continued to walk and sing.

_"Oh, oh, break it, break it to me gently. Give me time, oh, give me a little time to ease the pain. Love me just a little longer."_I sang, stopping in front of Wes's desk. _"'Cause I'll never, never love again. 'Cause I'll never love again." _The song ended and to my surprise I was applauded.

"Melody that was defiantly not a traditional performance or audition, but it was quite good. Prior to you performance we'd decided to let you audition. It seems you've taken care of your audition. Now, all in favor of allowing Ms. Melody Smythe join the warblers raise your hands". Every hand shot up in the air and Kurt put up both of his.

"Thank you and it had been decided. Now I'd like to introduce the newest member of the warblers, Melody." I had to contain my excitement. The boys clapped and I walked back and sat with him and Blaine.

"Now, in further business…" Wes began going over Regionals, whatever that is and songs for it. I stayed quiet the rest of the time. Before I knew it, Wes dismissed us. A lot of the guys came and congratulated me. "I am so proud of you." Kurt said hugging me.

"Fantastic job, Mel." Blaine smiled.

"Awesome job!" Trent exclaimed giving me a high five. "You rocked that song."

"Thank you guys, especially for joining in with me," I said politely. Once the crowd dissipated, Sebastian walked up to me and smiled. "Great performance, almost as good as mine, I can't wait to be in show biz with you." Sebastian said as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you and in your dreams, you know you should've told me about this."

"Yeah, right. See you later, Mel." He said walking off. I shook my head and snickered as I walked towards Nick. Jeff met me as I walked. "That was a great job, you have a great voice." He said giving me a hug.

"Well, thank you. I assume this is where you were yesterday." I said hugging back.

"You know it." He said taking a step back.

"I'm curious to hear you sing."

"You'll hear me, just not today." He smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to wait."

"I guess you will." He smiled and walked away. He turned around and said. "Check you later."

"See you later." I said with a smile. I turned and walked to where Nick stood talking to that one kid.

"Hey, thanks again man." He said walking away.

"Not a problem. I'm happy to help." Nick said kindly. He turned around and smiled at me. "Just the girl I was looking for. That was a great performance tonight."

"Thank you very much." I smiled as I felt my face grow hotter. "I was wondering if you had time if you'd give me that tour you offered."

"I thought you'd never ask." He said as he gently took my hand and led me out into the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

(Nick's Point of View)

I never thought she'd agree to it when I asked, but she did. Now I am walking down the hallway with her hand in mine. I let go of her hand as we made our first stop on the official Dalton tour, the library. "This, of course is the library."

"Oh, that's cool. It's a great place for studying." She said with a timid smile. She looked in and looked at me. I am so lame, the library? I had to step it up.

"Well, it's not just for studying. Some of the best paper football tournaments, spit ball fights, and pencil throwing contests happen. "

She laughed, "Seriously? Everyone seems so proper here."

"Seriously?" I laughed as I turned to look at her. "Melody, we're teenage guys, we act like morons and do stupid stuff, no matter how proper we might seem."

"I should've known. I have a fourteen year old little brother, you just describe some of his favorite hobbies."

"We're guys what can I say? Any ways, moving on to stop number two, the rec room."

"This place has a rec room?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Didn't Mrs. Ryder show you?" I asked looking at her.

"No, she showed me where the dining room, library, my classes, the sleep quarters, and some room she said where most of the guys hang out for fun, which I assume is the Rec Room."

"You got it." I smiled nervously putting my hands into my pockets. "Come on, I'll show you it." We walked down towards the dorm rooms; I found it funny how she kept calling them sleeping quarters. Personally, I thought it was cute.

The rec room was just before the dorm, it's the second door on the left. "So, you guys hang out in there a lot?" She asked looking at the closed door.

"Yeah, it's awesome. It's one of the few places we can do what we want and get away with it."

"I'm scared to ask what goes on."

"Don't be, it's not illegal."

"Well, that's reassuring." She sarcastically said with her beautiful smile.

"Well, you're about to find out." I said stopping in front of the door. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
>She laughed and said formally. "It would be a pleasure." She walked up to the door and opened it. She walked in and I followed.<p>

The navy blue coved walls were decorated with Dalton sports stuff and a poster of some sexy blonde model that Jake hung up last year. We had a flat screen, X-Box360, Wii, three huge couches, a pool table, poker table, fosse ball table, two mini fridges, and a big stereo.

"Now, I see why you guys hang in here so much and I am not a bit surprised to see her on the wall or the poker table over there." She said walking across the room, gliding her hand across the couch.

"Well, it's our man cave. It's perfect for watching sports and beating each other in video games and in poker."

"This will probably be the last time I come in here." She laughed. "So not for me, but then again I'd love to play on the X-Box and Wii sometime and maybe take a stab at pool."

"You're always welcome to join us. If you can't find us at one of our practices, you'll normally find the guys in here chilling." I said leaning against the door frame and putting my hands in my pockets.

"Good to know, where to next tour guide." She said walking back over to me.

"Well, I guess I'll show you the best place of all. I would show you the dorm, but you know it pretty well. Just remember, we prank a lot, be prepared for what you might hear at night."

"Oh goodness. I might start sleeping with my radio on to drown it out, but then again why would I want to miss out on all the fun?"

I laughed as I looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. "It can get pretty crazy around here. Come on, you're going to love this next stop."

"I can't wait." She smiled as she walked out. I closed the door and lead her to a door leading to the garden.

I opened it and said, "Welcome, to the famous Dalton Academy Garden." She walked through and stopped. I walked up next to her.

"It's, it's beautiful. " She said with an astonished smile and wide eyes.

"It's gorgeous." I said looking at the garden. The people who run the school created a garden year ago. It had over a hundred different kinds of flowers, bushes, and trees all over the place. There was a pond with a bridge over is which is by a huge, beautiful, cherry blossom tree. "How about we go for a walk through it?" I asked looking at her.

"Are we allowed to?" She asked looking back at me with excited eyes.

"Well, they never said we couldn't." I said giving her a sly grin.

"Well, then let's do it" She said walking into the vibrant garden. We walked side by side in silence for a moment, and then she spoke up. "This reminds me of my garden back where I grew up. My mom created this beautiful garden in our back yard and she'd used to take me on walks through it. She'd tell me all about the plants and bugs we saw, it was wonderful. It wasn't this big, but it was our garden."

"You must've loved it." I smiled as I looked over at her. She looked saddened and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Oh I did, I want to go back one day, but I bet it's gone now."

"You never know, it could still be there." I said with hope in my voice.

"It wouldn't be the same, not again and not without her." She said looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, I'm sorry for your loss." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
>She looked at me and smiled with tears hanging on the end of her eyelashes.<p>

"She's not dead. She left my family about four years ago. Just up and disappeared, leaving a note saying that she loved us and she's sorry for she had to go that's it."

"'Wow, I am really sorry. I can't imagine how much you miss her."

"It's ok. She's where she needs to be and I pray she'll come home one day." She said wiping her eye.

"I come out here to think, you can come out her to remember her if you like; kinda of a reminder that she's with you. It's just a suggestion." I said trying to comfort her. I've never had a loss in the family that I can remember, besides my gold fish. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your mother and know she's out there somewhere.

"I like it, thank you. I've wanted to ask you. What's it like being a warbler?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's awesome." I smiled as I removed my hand from her shoulder. "We do a lot of fun stuff and our dance numbers are fun. It's were I met my best friend, Jeff. We are one big musical family. One thing I'd like to change is the solos." I said as we walked on to the bridge.

"Change them?" She asked with a very confused look.

"Blaine, who is also one of my best friends, gets all the solos. Don't get me wrong, he's a great singer, one of the best here. It'd just be nice to see everyone get their chance to shine with a solo."

"Blaine does have an amazing voice and that would be nice." She said looking at me with her signature. "I bet you're fantastic too, you've gotta be super good to get in right?" She said as we walked onto the bridge.

"Yeah, true." I said looking down at the pond. It was crystal clear; you could see the fish swimming all around. "I've been working on a song actually, "_Say You Like Me"_by We the Kings."

"Really?" She said excitedly. "Can I hear?"

"You want to?" I looked over at her and asked in surprise. I don't get that question very often.

"Yeah," She smiled as she leaning against the railing of the bridge. "I love that song."

"Ok, then." I smiled and cleared my throat and began to sing. _"She's the girl that no one ever knows and I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello. She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up. I bet I could." _I said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled as her faced turned bright shade of red. _"I wish my heart was always on her mind. 'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time. Forget me not, forget me now. I've come too far to turn around. I'm here tonight" _I sang as I did a smooth slide.

_"'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up. If you like me, then say you like me. I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up. If you like me, then say you like me. Whoa, oh, oh, oh..." _ I sang adding in my own dorky dance moves.

She laughed which I hope is a good sign_. "She's the girl that no one ever knows. Works a double just to buy her clothes, nicotine and faded dreams."_I said walking around her.

_"Baby, just believe there's no one_ _else like me."_I said pointing both of my thumbs at me and giving a cheesy smile as I began to sing the chorus and into the next verse.

_"It's time to fall into my arms. 'Cause I've been waiting for too long. You're an angel, grab your halo, and let's fly tonight." _I sang as I began the chorus one last time. I walked up to her and took her hand into mine.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Just say you like me."

I finished the last note and I could take my eyes off of her. She looked stunning. How the light from the sunset made her glow. She looked like an angel. I brushed the hair out of her face and my hand lingered on her soft cheek.

I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm. She seemed shocked at first, and then I could feel her fall into the kiss as she cautiously returned the kiss. She pulled away first.

"Nick, that was beautiful. You have a wonderful voice." She said as she kept her head down trying to hide her smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back as I heard the clock toll in the distance. It was six o' clock. "We better head back."

"Um..." she began as she looked down and back up. She sounded if she was going to say something, but changed her mind. "That's probably a good idea." She said heading across the bridge. I stood there a moment watching her walk away.

I honestly can't believe I just did that, it's so not like me. That's probably one of the riskiest thing I've done in a while. It was a risk I am glad I took. "Are you coming?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Um… yeah...sorry." I said hurrying to catch up with her so we could head back inside and maybe make it to dining hall on time.


	6. Chapter 6

(Melody's POV)

If there was ever a time when I needed a best friend, now was the time. I felt sick to my stomach all through dinner, why did I even go? I felt guilty and sitting at that table made it so much worse.

When dinner ended I sat there staring at my empty and untouched plate. I didn't look up when I heard the chair next to me was pulled out. Someone sat down and placed their hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Kurt asked his voice filled with concern.

"Not really," I said looking straight ahead. "I can't talk about it here. Can we talk about this somewhere private, like in my dorm room?"

"Yes, of course." Kurt said as he stood. I got up and pushed my chair in. Kurt put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to my room. I'd probably given him the wrong idea of what happened. We walked in silence through the halls back to the dorms.

Once we made it to my room I unlocked the door and headed in. Kurt closed the door when he came in and tossed me the key. I laid it on my desk as I slid off my high heels. Kurt sat silently on my couch watching me. I walked over and sat down.

I crossed my legs and looked over at Kurt. He had concern in his kind blue eyes. "Melody, what's wrong? Did someone say something to you? Did someone hurt you?"

"No Kurt," I answered looking at him, but not making eye contact. He sat with his legs crossed facing me. He had his elbow resting on the couch and his head propped up with his hand. "It's not like that. I've messed up, big time."

"Messed up?" He asked with a confused look.

"I feel so guilty about something I did. I feel so horrible." I sighed as I looked down at my hands. "I guess I should begin with yesterday, when it all began." I paused taking a deep breath. "It was during theater and we were doing improv. We got to pick our own partners and I picked Jeff, mainly because he was the only guy I knew in there. We were the last group to go. Our scene topic was romance."

When I mentioned that, I looked up at Kurt. I could see Kurt's eyes light up when I explained the topic a bit better to him. He's a sucker for romance. "Jeff was a great actor, so believable. He gave this speech about not wanting her to leave and it was so good, it left me speechless. So I improvised…" I said shyly as I lowered my head to hide my smile. "So I kissed him."

"You did what?" Kurt exclaimed. He was smiling and excitement was written all over his face.  
>"I kissed him." I said smiled, keeping my head up this time. "Then we finished the scene with the couple making up. When class was over I bolted out the door. I just had to get out of there. I was afraid I gave him the wrong idea and I didn't want to ruin this friendship. Jeff followed me out and caught up with me. I tried to explain how I felt about what happen when he kissed me mid-sentence."<p>

Kurt's eyes widened. "Shut up! He did not!"

"He did and there were fireworks." I couldn't help but smiled as I remembered that moment. "Then he told me he wasn't ready for a relationship right. Which, I agreed with, I just got here after all. I don't want to rush into anything with a guy I barely know. Then today happened, after warbler practice I went to talk to Nick. He offered to give me a tour of the school, not to be rude I accepted his offer. He took me to the places Mrs. Ryder didn't take me. He even took me to the garden." I paused, taking another deep breath.

"We started talking about the Warblers and then he said he'd been working on a song cover lately. He sang it to me on the bridge and at the end of it he kissed me."

"He kissed you and you kissed back?" Kurt asked his face had an unreadable expression.

I nodded. Kurt was silent.

"Kurt…" My voice trailed off. "I don't want to hurt them. I also don't want to turn best friends against each other. I also don't want to give them the wrong ideas about me or how I feel."

"Do you even know how you feel about them? I think you need to calm down and figure that out first, before anything else happens. You don't need to rush into something you will regret." Kurt said sincerely. "I am good friends with both of them and they are great guys. I honestly think that either of them would be more than lucky to have you. You're one of the bestest friends I have and I don't want to see you hurt. Just make good decisions and don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Alright, I will." I said looking up at him.

Kurt sighed, "Melody, what is the last thing you think of before you fall asleep at night?"

"I don't see how that is…." I began raising an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"Just answer the question." He said while giving me an "I am trying to help you, can you please work with me here?" look.

"Lately it's been …" I paused, I knew the answer. "Jeff, Jeff is the last thing I think of."

A smiled appeared across Kurt's face, "Then there is your answer and if you truly have feelings for him waiting for him won't be an issue. I waited for Blaine."

"Yeah, but Kurt, what has happened to me the past two days just doesn't happen and for some reason it happened to me and now I am left to deal with it. I feel like I am falling so fast and I honestly don't know what I am falling into. What I feel and it scares me. Jeff was my first kiss that defiantly changes things between us."

"Melody that makes no sense you've dated plenty of guys. I read the emails you sent me. Are you saying you didn't kiss a single one of them?" He looked baffled, almost like he wondered if I was making this up.

"I never dated any of them. I went to the movies with one, bowling with another, and a fair with another guy and that was it, but more as friends than as a date. That's how it felt anyways. Not to mention I moved every other month. So I decided not to plant my roots, tie myself down in a place I was never going back too."

"What about Michael Winchester from North Carolina? Didn't you guys date for like a month?"

"We talked for a month and went on like two dates. We never really made it official and I had to break it off cause we were getting moved to Texas."

"What about the others?" He asked curiously.

"They were nice, but I didn't feel anything special." I shrugged as I thought back to my past relationship or should I say crushes. I don't regret any of them; I gained a friend in the end and learned what not to do with the next guy.

"But you feel something now?" Kurt asked.

"I do, just not sure what it is just yet or for whom. My emotions are all mixed up. "

"Well, you need to stop and think of what is best for you. If I were you, I'd personally go for Jeff, but that's just me."

"Of course." I smiled at Kurt. "Thanks, you've really helped."

"It's what best friends are for. Now I have a question for you." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh no what is it?" I asked trying to get comfy on the couch. With Kurt, it could be anything.

"Who's the better kisser?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed.

"What? I need to know these things." He shrugged his shoulders.

I thought about it for a second and then answered, "In their defense they are both great kissers, but Jeff was better, in my opinion."

"Was there tongue and with who?" Kurt asked with the same sly smile as before

"I am not answering that." I said as I felt my face turn a bright red.

"There was, I knew it." He said raising an eyebrow. "I'm guessing both then."

"I never said that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's implied." He smiled. "I know you."

"Kurt, stop." I giggled.

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun." He laughed as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Apparently, you're having a blast." I said sinking into the couch. "I'm just stressing over this."

"You need retail therapy. It will clear your mind. "

"I hope so." I said looking over at Kurt. Shopping is something we'd do when we needed to clear our minds and forget our problems. I might have helped emotionally, but my wallet sure took a beating.

"I also get to buy you your dorm warming gift." Kurt smiled excitedly.

"No, I'd rather you not." I said giving him a look.

"Why not?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want you to waste money on me." I answered honestly.

"It's not a waste and you'll thank me for it later." He gave me a look, that even if I said no. I was going to get it.

"Alright, I am not going to argue." I sighed as I dropped the subject.

"Good to hear, I would've won anyway." He said with his classic smirk.

"Oh, no I would've." I laughed as I looked at my best friend. I had almost forgotten that this was the last  
>year I would get to spend with Kurt before he heads off to College. I felt my heart sink. "You're graduating this year right?"<p>

"Yes, I am." He said with a straight face.

"You'll be going to college." I stated as I thought about him leaving.

"Yes and you, Blaine, and whoever you're dating will come and visit Finn, Rachel, and I in New York and hopefully join us when you graduate?" Kurt asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"Sounds like a plan. You know how bad I've wanted to go to New York City? So bad and I'm going to work super hard to get into a good college up there that offers music, theater, and the arts." I smiled.

"You'll find something. Maybe you could apply for NYADA?" He suggested. He couldn't be serious.  
>"Kurt they'd laugh so hard at me, I am not good enough." I said seriously. I would love to go to NYADA, but I don't think I am good enough.<p>

"Not good enough? You need to quit lying to yourself you are good." He smiled at me.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend." I sighed.

"No, I don't lie to people when it comes to this kind of stuff. Honestly you are great; you just need to have some confidence in yourself." Kurt stated and it was true he is always serious about that stuff.

"Ok, maybe I am good, but I need time to think about it all." I sighed, it seemed like yesterday when Kurt and I were have tea parties and discussing how we were going to be when we grew up in his backyard.

"Stop worrying about it, you have plenty of time, for now keep dreaming and dreaming big."

"Thank you, Kurt." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"For what?" He asked with a look of confusion.

"Being the one of the bestest friends I could've be ever asked." I smiled.

He smiled and hugged me. "You're welcome and the same goes for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Melody's POV  
>Finally it was Friday and I couldn't wait to head home. This week has been…interesting and I need a break. From sex crazed freshmen trying to get a date to homework in every class every night and everything else that has happened, it has been one heck of a first week.<p>

Now, I get to head back to Lima and spend time with Kurt and meet the rest of the family. Kurt's dad remarried and my family and I couldn't make it too the wedding. So, I have yet to meet Kurt's stepmom and stepbrother.

I moved to out of state when I was a freshman and haven't been back till now, so it's been two or so years. I walked in to my room and dropped my book bag on the couch. I locked the door and took off my uniform.

I slid into my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I put on a black tank top with a purple long sleeved shirt over top. It was one of those with the open shoulders, so it showed off my tank top which, luckily, covered my bra straps. I put on a key necklace Kurt gave me a few years ago.

I put my head phones in my ears, hit shuffle, and slid my IPod into my back pocket. "Animal"' by Neon Trees began to play. I danced round my room singing along as I packed my bag. Packing is always better with music.

I went through my check list of things I needed at least twice. "Toothbrush and other bathroom things, clothing, extra shoes, accessories, hairbrush…." And so on. I had it all and I was finished packing. I left my bag on my bed and went to see if Kurt was ready.

I was hoping we could make it to the McKinley football game. I loved going to games back home and I would love to go to one here. I slipped into my black flats and I grabbed my key then walked out into the hall and headed to Kurt's room.

There wasn't a person insight. I guess everyone leaves on the weekends. I walked up Kurt's room, the door was cracked. I knock and there was no answer.

"Kurt…" I open the door and I walk into a full on Kurt and Blaine make out session. "Oh," I said as I looked away and walked back out the door. Oh the mental images… just my luck to walk in on them. Thank God they were just making out, it could've been worse. Kurt is like a brother to me and you never want to think of your brother in that way or doing that stuff, but you know it happens.

"Melody…" I heard an innocent sounding and familiar voice.

"Oh hey Kurt, I didn't mean to barge in. I came to see if you were ready, guess you aren't." I said in a  
>hurry.<p>

"Blaine, forgot to completely shut the door and…" Kurt began to explain. His face was bright red.

"It's cool, it happens." I laughed hopefully getting rid that awkward feeling. "I am going to buy you a do not disturb sign, to be on the safe side."

He laughed, sounding relived. "I'll text you when I am ready. I still gotta pack."

"Blaine won't fit in your suit case."

"Real funny, I wish he was going with us, but Blaine has a family reunion to attend." Kurt sighed sadly. "We are spending the afternoon together, though."

"Aw, well, have fun and text me when you're ready." I winked. "But not too much fun."

"I will and is there such a thing as too much fun?" He asked walking back into his room, shutting the door this time. I laughed and walked down the hall.

I considered heading to the library to see if they had books I might consider reading. Being a boys' school, I doubt they have a big romance section. It was strange almost eerie seeing how quiet it was.

I'd spoken too soon; there was a loud thud at the end of hallway followed by a guy saying "Crap!" very loudly. I couldn't help but laugh, what a great way to ruin the silence.

I walked down to see what had happened. I turned at the end of the hall and saw it. Jeff was on the floor picking up sheet music with what looked like a guitar case next to him in front of someone's door.

I smiled as I got down and picked a few pieces paper that were left. I stood up and handed them to him when he stood back up. "Thanks." He said with an embarrassed look.

"No problem, what in the world happened?" I asked curiously.

"I dropped my key and I bent down to get it and my sheet music flew everywhere. I knocked my guitar  
>case over while trying to clean it all up."<p>

"Sounds like you've had some trouble this afternoon. What were you doing with all this?" I asked with  
>laugh. I noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform either. He wore a baby blue graph t-shirt, kaki cargo shorts, and flip flops. He looked really cute.<p>

"I had to pick up my music from Wes and get him to help me replace a string on my guitar. I would've done it myself, but last time I did that I broke the replacement string."

"You play? How cool. I am surprised anyone is still here. I thought everyone goes home on the weekends."

"Nah, I stay most of the time. Only time I leave is to go to work or I gotta go do something important."

"Don't you miss your family?" I asked a bit concerned. I've been gone a week and I know I miss mine already.

"Yeah, but the only thing at home is drama and bad memories. I do go home every Sunday, though." He said shrugging it off.

"Oh, I am sorry." I sadly said. I have my own family problems, but it's so different for everyone. I could only imagine how it was for him.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. You want to hang out for a bit?" He offered with a smile.

"Yes, that would be great," I smiled as I felt my hear begin to race.

"Can you hold these for a second?" He asked holding out the sheet music. I took them and watched as he unlocked the door. He held it open, "Ladies first." I smiled bigger and walked inside.

It was a bit bigger than my room. There was two queen sized beds instead of one king size. Other than that and the personal things it was the same. It smelt of feet and really good smelling cologne and was bit messy.

"Sorry about the mess, we never have company so we don't really clean." He apologized as he closed the door.

"So you have a roommate, that's cool. Who is it?" I asked taking in the mess of a room before me and trying not to trip on any part of it.

"Nick, we've shared a room since freshman year." I froze. I knew they were best friends, but roommates too? I got an awkward feeling instantly. I felt my face get hot. I calmly walked over to his desk and laid the sheet music down.

"Oh cool, does he stay on the weekends too?" I asked as I looked a picture of Nick and Jeff. They looked so much younger; it must be from when they first came to Dalton. They were so adorable.

"Not usually. He normally goes home, but he stays sometimes." Jeff answered in him normal laid back voice.

"I see," I said admiring the rest pictures on the desk and wall. Some were of him and Nick, their friends, and I guess families. I felt like I was getting a personal view of their personal lives. Pictures tell stories and theses told a lot.

"Why'd you wanna know? Afraid he'll walk in on us?" He asked playfully.

"Doing what? Having a conversation; because that's all that's going to happen."

He laughed, "Oh that hurt."

"Shut up, I was just wondering." I said turning around to face him. "It's kinda weird seeing you out of uniform."

"Weird, I would've said strikingly handsome."

"You are hilarious." I crossed my arms, rolled my eyes, and leaned back against the desk.

"I try." He said looking over his shoulder at me." I think you look pretty good out of uniform."

"Just pretty good?" I asked rising an eye brow.

He smiled and shook his head. He sat on a bed and opened his guitar case. He pulled out his guitar and slid the strap around him. He held it as if he was going to play.

"So, are you any good?" I asked as I went and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I am great. I've been playing for years." He said as he placed his fingers on the neck of the guitar. "Mind if I play a little?"

"No, I'd love it." I smiled. I love to hear people play the guitar. He began with the basics to warm up and then began a song. I knew it and knew it well. I couldn't stop myself form singing.  
><em><br>"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away. But girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true._

Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes.

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side. Oh it's what you do to me"

Jeff joined in on the chorus. When the second verse came, I dropped out and listened with open ears as he continued the song.

_"Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard. But just believe me, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good. Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say._

If every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away. I'd write it all, even more in love with me you'd fall. We'd have it all. Oh it's what you do to me…"

His voice is beautiful; it was unique in its own special way.

I felt a smile grow across my face as he began the final verse. _"__Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Delilah here's to you. This one's for you."_ He sang the final line, ending the song beautifully. _"Oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me." _

"Bravo, bravo! Encore, encore!" I applauded. He blushed and laid his guitar next to him.

"You got your song." He grinned.

"And I loved it." I was impressed; he was really good at both singing and playing. "You can sing and play guitar, what else can you do?"

"I can dance too."

"Show off." I laughed as I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it.

"Oh, so you want to play that game?" He laughed grabbing a pillow off his bed and chucking it at me.

"This is war." I declared grabbing the pillow that hit me. He grabbed another one. I wacked him with hit and he wacked me back.

He chased me to the other side of the bed. I hurried and hopped on Nick's bed. I chucked a pillow at him and grabbed one off the bed before jumping off.

We had a standoff moving back and forth as I tried to get by him. He tried to hit me again as I ran by. I almost got away, but I slipped on something and landed on my butt.

"Game over, I give." I laughed.

"I am victorious." He laughed tossing the pillow onto the bed. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me to my feet.

"Thank you, that was fun."

"No problem. It was." We stood there a moment just kinda looking at each other. I felt my face get hot, I was blushing. Then my phone goes off. I pulled it out, it was Kurt. "Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you? I am at your room and you're not here. I lost track of time, we better be going soon." Kurt said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I am coming. I was hanging out with Jeff. Be there in a minute." I explained I had completely lost track of time too.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can wait."

"Kurt…" My voice trailed off with a bit of annoyance in it.

"Ok, ok. I'll be here." He sighed.

"See you a sec." I hung up. I looked at Jeff, he had a smirk. "Oh, hush." I laughed.

"I haven't said a word." Jeff said putting his hands up in surrender.

"I've gotta run, I'll see you Monday if not earlier. Sorry about contributing to the mess." I said gesturing to the mess of a dorm room.

"It's cool, no big deal. I'll see you then." He gave me a hug.

"Thanks again." I smiled as I hugged back.

"You're welcome."

"Bye, Jeff." I waved as I headed for the door.

"Bye, Mel." He smiled as he watched me leave. I closed the door behind me and made my way back to my room. I couldn't stop smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff couldn't stop smiling once Melody had left. He'd liked girls in the past, but there is just something about her, she was different. Maybe it was her bright smile, the way she laughed? Could it be her personality?

Whatever it was Jeff liked it a lot. Jeff wanted to kick myself for not getting her cell phone number when he had the chance to, he would've been able to text her over the weekend. Jeff turned back around and saw that the room really was a mess.

The beds were a torn apart from the pillow fight, pillows were scattered around the room among the other things that covered the dorm room floor. "Well, I guess I better clean this up." Jeff sighed to himself as he walking over to my desk, really not wanting to do it. He placed his iPod in its iHome and hit play.

"_Secrets"_ by One Republic began as he walked over to Nick's bed and straighten it up a bit. Nick was his best friend and roommate; it was the least he could do for him. Nick and Jeff usually managed to keep the room pretty clean, but by the end of the week they were too tried or just too lazy to care.

Once he'd finished making up Nick's, Jeff made his. Once the room was back into its original, if not better than before, condition Jeff plopped down on the couch. Jeff picked up his guitar and began to practice for a bit, making up cords that actually sounded good together. Jeff continued to play the cords, composing them into a simple song.

Jeff looked up when he heard someone unlock the door, when it opened his roommate walked in. "Hey, I thought you left for the weekend." Jeff stated with a warm smiled as he placed his guitar down laying it on the couch next to him then turning slightly to face Nick.

"Hey," Nick smiled brightly as he closed the door behind him. "I had to come back a get a book I have to write a report on. I forgot it."

"Oh, I noticed it. You left it on the desk." Jeff stated.

"Thanks." Nick smiled. "I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you'd be hanging out with Trent."

"Trent had to finish his report; he wants to do something later with me and David. I think he mentioned a movie or something. He invited you too."

"I hate to miss it, but I've got to get home. My sister's flying in and I want to see her." Nick sighed as he walked over to the desk and picked up his book.

"Tell her I say hey and I'm sorry about helping you prank her last time she was in. Did she ever wash the pink out of her hair?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah, she got it out. She will never let us live that down; I think she might get revenge one day." Nick answered adding a wink on the end.

"I expect nothing less," Jeff laughed.

"Can I ask you something before I go?" Nick shook his head smiling.

"Yeah, anything," Jeff said leaning forward. "I am your best friend after all."

Jeff and Nick never kept secrets form the other and they planned to keep it that way, whatever it was they could talk about it with each other.

"Yeah and you're mine" Nick agreed and then asked. "What do you think of Melody?"

"She's amazing, funny, smart, beautiful…" Jeff trailed off; his smile grew even wider at the thought of the girl. "Why do ask?"

"I like her and I thought about asking her out, I wanted to know what you thought of her." Nick explained to him.

Jeff took a moment before he answered, not really sure if he heard Nick correctly. "You just met her, how can you like her that much so soon? I mean, I don't want to go through a Romeo and Juliet thing here." Jeff asked, he sounded a like a hypocrite. Jeff liked her, but he wasn't going to ask her out, not yet. Jeff felt you needed to get to know someone a little better first and figure out he really felt.

Nick sighed and ran his finger through his dark hair. "You have a point; I guess I'm rushing into it. I do like her, she's great. I just don't want to miss my chance, she already knows I like her."

"She does?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow at him. "When did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her, I showed her. I showed her around after Warbler practice, I took her on a tour around the campus. I showed her the song I'd been working on then I kissed her at the end." Nick told him simply. "I guess that gave her the idea that I liked her at least."

Jeff stared at his friend trying to comprehend everything he just heard. Nick had kissed her? Jeff and Nick had never had the issue of having a crush on the same girl as far as Jeff knew; if they had Nick never mentioned it. Friendship was much more important than a relationship. Still this bugged Jeff more than he thought it should. "You kissed her?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good at it too." Nick smiled at his friend.

Jeff breathed out and then looked at his friend. Jeff smiled at him, not going to let him see that this bothered him. "I bet a lot of the guys here wished they could've done that. Just take this weekend to think it over; you don't want to rush it. The fun is in creating the romance and getting to really know her. Does she like you?"

"I don't know, she never said she did…" Nick paused for a moment. "I guess I need to find that out."

"That'd be a good idea." Jeff told him, feeling a bit relieved to hear that Melody hadn't actually admitted to liking Nick.

"Thanks, Jeff. I guess I need to think this over." Nick began as he headed towards the door with his book in hand. "I'll text you later, have a good weekend."

"No problem and you too, Nick." Jeff told him, keeping his normal expression. Then Nick was out the door shutting it behind him.

Jeff exhaled falling back against the couch. What was he going to do about this? His best friend like the girl he did, heck he even kissed her. Jeff needed to tell him, but how to you tell your best friend that? It was going to be easy, but he couldn't just keep it all bottled up like this. He couldn't just ignore it either. Jeff pulled out his phone and texted Trent, if anyone could help him figure it out, it was him.

"Almost done with your paper? I need to talk to you about something," Jeff texted tent.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed with the reply. "Come on by, I'm just finishing up the conclusion."

Jeff stood up and headed out of his dorm room, "See you in five." Jeff replied as he headed down the hallway. Jeff needed to figure out what he felt and what he was going to do; this isn't how he thought his weekend was going to go. He just hoped that he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I want to apologize to you guys, it really took me too long to finally update. A couple of months back my laptop crashed and I lost everything. I have been super busy and hadn't had time to rewrite it till now. I hope to have another update again soon, sorry for the wait. <strong>


End file.
